Candice Michelle
Milwaukee, Wisconsin | music = "What Love Is (remix)" by Scooter and Lavelle | affiliation = | alignment = Babyface | wrestling_style = High Flying | finisher = The Candywrapper | winpct=50 | wins=0 | losses=0 | championships= | typen=2 | type1=Smackdown | type2=FFFFFF }} Candice Michelle Beckman (born September 30, 1978), better known as Candice Michelle, is an American model, and professional wrestler currently signed to WWE on their Smackdown brand. After spending years modeling and acting, Candice Michelle was hired by WWE in 2004, after she participated in the WWE Diva Search. Outside of wrestling, she is known as the Go Daddy Girl, performing in the company's annual Super Bowl commercials. She also posed for a cover and nude pictorial in the April 2006 issue of Playboy. At No Way Out in 2006, she defeated Cammy Charm to win her first WWE Women's Championship and became the first former Diva Search contestant to win a WWE title. Early life Candice Michelle grew up in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, and she is of German and Costa Rican descent. She played varsity and college basketball and has an avid interest in many sports. Because she is from the state of Wisconsin, Candice is a Green Bay Packers fan. At sixteen, Candice Beckman, as she was then known, won a modeling competition at her local skating rink. Around 1999, she moved to Los Angeles, California to become a professional model and actress. She studied Theater Arts at Santa Monica College and had on camera acting and Meisner technique training at The Piero Dusa Acting Studio. It was during this time that Beckman adopted her middle name Michelle as her working last name. She appeared in numerous bodybuilding and car magazines such as FLEX and Lowrider Magazine, as well as being named Cyber Girl of the Week in the June 2002 issue of Playboy. Candice also worked as a foot fetish model for a website under the name of Mackenzie Montgomery. During this time, Candice made appearances on television programs such as Party of Five, 7th Heaven and Hotel Erotica, as well as appearing in such films as Tomcats, Anger Management, DodgeBall and A Man Apart. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Info Here Other media Music videos In December 2011, Candice along with Torrie Wilson filmed Lilian Garcia's music video "U Drive Me Loca". Television and modelling During the week of November 5, 2007, Candice appeared on five episodes of Family Feud with several other WWE superstars and Divas. Also in 2007, Candice Michelle was No. 82 on AskMen.com's "100 Most Desirable Women" list. She has also appeared on the Playboy TV show Totally Busted, a hidden camera show which puts unsuspecting people in awkward situations. Candice is a member of the group of regulars on the show and even featured in the opening credits. Beckman appeared on the February 6, 2008 episode of Project Runway, in an episode where the contestants were challenged to design wrestling attire for several of WWE's female wrestlers. Beckman made a special appearance on the November 12, 2008 episode of Redemption Song, which is hosted by fellow WWE wrestler Chris Jericho, with several other Divas. She also appeared in the February 2009 issue of FLEX magazine. Go Daddy Beckman gained national attention in 2005 when she appeared in a commercial for internet domain provider Go Daddy, which aired during Super Bowl XXXIX. She played a character named "Nikki Cappelli" who had trouble with a snapped spaghetti strap on her tank top as she testified before a panel holding broadcast censorship hearings. The commercial was a parody of the 2004 "wardrobe malfunction" in which Janet Jackson's right breast was exposed. She then became widely known as "Miss GoDaddy.com" and the "Go Daddy Girl". The following year, she was featured in several more Go Daddy commercials. During the 2006 NFC playoffs, she was featured cleaning windows. She later appeared in a commercial during Super Bowl XL, where she seduced an ABC executive to acquire an advertising slot for Go Daddy. She appeared in another commercial for Super Bowl XLI in 2007, where she danced in a room being doused with champagne. Beckman appeared on American Chopper to promote the commercial as well as Go Daddy's custom made chopper. In 2008, she was featured in her fourth consecutive Go Daddy commercial for Super Bowl XLII, entitled "White Light", but Fox refused to air it. Personal life On May 7, 2005, she married Dr. Ken Gee Ehrlich, a West Los Angeles chiropractor. They met at the Key Club on Sunset Boulevard in West Hollywood on the same week she initially moved to Los Angeles to pursue an acting and modeling career. Candice was home with her husband only one-to-four days a week due to her touring schedule with WWE. The two have since divorced. She has a tattoo of the word "faith" on her inner wrist, which she considers a "personal affirmation". It is also a reminder, in her words, to "believe in myself and have 'faith'". She got the tattoo, which was documented on the reality show LA Ink, after breaking her collarbone in 2007. The tattoo is also related to her Christian beliefs. When Candice made her return, she had new tattoos on her back, her new tattoos are of five stars, which starts at the lower part of her back then finished at the middle of her back. Candice, along with Batista, Shelton Benjamin, and Josh Mathews, represented WWE at the 2008 Democratic National Convention in an effort to persuade fans to register to vote in the 2008 Presidential election. In October 2009, Michelle began dating WWE Superstar, Tyler Chandler. Less then a month later it was made known that Candice was pregnant with Tyler's child. The two had a rocky relationship that saw them get married in December before Candice filed for divorce a month later after it was known that Tyler was cheating on her with fellow WWE Diva, Brooke Adams. After Candice and Tyler went through with the divorce they reconciled. Candice would give birth to a baby girl on May 25th, 2010 which was Tyler's 28th birthday the baby was 8 pounds and named Stefani Beckman. Shortly after the baby was born Tyler was found to have cheated on Candice once again with her best friend, WWE Diva Eve Torres. This signaled the end of Candice and Tyler's nine month relationship. In January 2013 Michelle was spotted with ex-husband, Tyler Chandler fairly frequently speculating that the two were possibly rekindling a relationship. In April 2013, the two confirmed that they were a couple and had started dating again in February 2013. The couple announced their engagement on May 27, 2013. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Candywrapper'' (Double chickenwing twisted to jumping inverted double underhook facebuster) **Spinning heel kick – 2007; used as a signature move from 2008–present **''Sugar Rush'' (Forward Russian legsweep) – 2005–2006 *'Signature moves' **Bridging northern lights suplex **''Candylicious'' (Hanging figure four necklock) **Hurricanrana **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_in_professional_wrestling Entrance themes] **"Holla" by Desiree Jackson (2004) **"What Love is" by Jim Johnston (2005-2007) **'"What Love Is"' in-house remix by Scooter and Lavelle (2007–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2007) **PWI Woman of the Year (2007) **PWI ranked her # 10 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2008. *'WWE The E-Fed' **WWE Women's Championship (1 time)